Hellsing University
by Ashuri009
Summary: AU A normal day in Hellsing University is unheard of. Never underestimate the power of the...well, unexpected" Rated M for Sexual content Obsean language, Blood, Violence, and Drug abuse


Welll Hello to all my faithfull readers! I know it's been a while since my last update but then again I have Been bussy with work and other things.. But anyways heres my first Cross over fanfiction as well as my first ever joint fanfiction my co author Takai-sama has some amazing stories and is amazing at what she does, with out her this story would not have been borem it started as a small idea i had on a sugar induced high ... If you want Takai-Sama's work you can link to her at - .net/u/1555748/XxBirdxOfxHermesxX -

And unlike most of my stories this will be not only Drama, but also romance and Other genre's but I'll leave those up to you to decide

* * *

The dull roar of the two Harleys and the lone Crotch Rocket they sped down the long stretch of highway, was the only sound that the three friends and two sister's had been hearing for the last five hours, and to top it off a low buzzing noise had been interrupting the connection of the head sets. From the far left of the trio an exasperated growl and sigh passed from the younger sisters lips and she pressed her hand further on the accelerator and came to a skidding halt at the rest stop. Hissing she kicked the kickstand down and sprang off the Harley and ripped her helmet off to reveal a mess of shoulder length dark brown hair that was plaster do her head with sweat? Pressing a small button on the communicator at her side her agitated voice rang out in the other two's head sets." Guys come on lets stop!" she half whined half pleaded.

A woman wearing a black cloak that had black kanji on the back for "Death Deliverer" sighed a bit annoyed. "Alright fine, Rei. Sora, let's stop for a while. I'm agreeing with Rei, the fucking HIGH PITCHED NOISE IS FUCKING PISSING ME OFF!!" The woman yelled out loud, scaring some birds nearby. The birds left a squeaking noise in the air and the woman's eye started to twitch.

Sora's dull jade eyes rolled slightly and she came back over the communicator " Geez sis.. pissed off much, for fucks sake we've been riding for the last five hours" Her bike came to a stop by the other and by removing her helmet a short choppy mess of midnight black and shocking blood red spikes was revealed, a half smirk resting on her lips as she jumped off the bike her chain belt and necklace with the kanji for panther glinting in the sun.

The woman's right eye twitched before her finger twitched. On the right side of her hip was a sword. The sword was actually a blackened Katana, used only for her major fights. The Katana can only be used by other wolves demons, any other and the Katana will attack the user that is holding it. If a was human holding it, the human will be literally burned and destroyed from the inside out for the following five years. On her neck, there was a silver display of a very, very small Katana. On the katana(the very sharp Katana blade, by the way)was the Kanji for "Wolf" in white lettering. The blade was also black.

Oh, well excuse me Kitty for having very well hearing, I just get terribly annoyed. It's just like a fucking Dog Whistle." Amy was twitching but then she sighed and got herself under control. "Sorry Mrs. Kitty, I'm fine now. Now what are we going to do? The college is expecting us. But you're right, we do need gas and supplies. Even though we are acting as humans, we have to eat. Otherwise...." Amy's teeth started to sharpen and she licked her teeth.

Hissing Sora curled her fingers around a long blood red hilt of a sword her eyes flashing dangerously as she exposed her fangs "How many times must I tell you..." Don't Fucking call me KITTY!" Rei rolled her eyes and slammed her scythe in the ground between them " Hey heres a fucking idea, why the hell don't the both of you calm the fuck down before someone gets hurt? Ok? she finished with a dark smile also exposing her fangs, her violet eyes shimmering in the afternoon sun.

Amy pouted, her own fangs glistening in the light of the sun. "Of fine, fine. But it's so fun to call her Kitty. I mean, I heard one of her own boyfriends calling her Kitty in the middle of sex, so why can I call her that, hmm? I find it adorable!" Amy said happily, knowing she was torturing her sister.

Rei cringed and made a face " please.... I don't need to know about my brother and your sisters sex life... Uh I mean...ehehehe oops..." Sora made a slight squeak in her throat and turned on her friend. "I. Don't . Know. What. You. Are. Talking. About .Rei...." she muttered her cheeks turning blood red and her jaw tightly clenched as her fingers twitched slightly around the hilt of her blade.

Amy blinked at the two and then laughed. "Sorry Rei, Sora, but that is some funny shit." Amy then had to lean on her motorcycle to keep from falling to the ground.

Suddenly Rei's phone began to ring loudly a profane ring tone echoing loudly as she ripped it from her pocket and flipped it open " What Aniki?!" she demanded her eyes rolling as she twirled her finger around her ear and made a bla bla bla gesture with her mouth.

Amy snickered behind her hand but moved closer to the phone to hear it.

"Oh well fuck you too ass hole! I swear gahhh I'll fucking call when I fucking get there oh fucking kay.... Well fucking excuse me 'dad' ?" she paused and scowled " OH WHAT FUCKING DIFFERENCE DOSE IT FUCKING MAKE YOU DAMNED ASS!" snarling she slammed the phone closed.

Amy looked at Rei a bit confused. "Did something happen between the two of you?" nodding she replied "Yeah.. we had a big fight.. it doesn't matter though.." she sighed and sat back on her bike resting her chin on her hand. Sora blinked a few times and muttered "must have been pretty bad for you to use the word 'dad' "

Amy nodded, a bit saddened. "But calling Hidan, your father...that's pretty harsh. It doesn't matter if you both are Jashinists, hosts, and vampires, he has feelings to. That was probably a hard blow to the pride. Maybe you should apologize whenever you next see him? Or I'll keep you two locked into a room with me for a full month..." Amy said with a pause at the end.

Nodding she pulled her helmet back on and sighed " Yeah, your right.. that was rude, and a bitchy thing to do.. Let's get going the college isn't that much further." she murmured her fingers running over the thin silver chain around her neck

Amy smiled happily "Glad you agree, now let's go!" Amy finished filling the motorcycle with gas and got onto the bike. She smiled even happier and revved up the bike. "Let's go then!" Amy then sped off. The two of them followed her for another three hours until they pulled into the college parking lot.

Amy stretched as she got off the bike. "Man, I need sleep now." Amy groaned out tiredly. Slowly Rei looked around and sighed pulling off her helmet she dialed her brothers number

The phone rang in his pocket. He took the phone out of the pocket, pausing his conversation with Alucard, and turned away to walk over to the window. He looked at the caller I.D. and looked at it with disapproving, but hurt eyes. Nevertheless, he sighed and flipped open the phone. "Y'ello?" He used his normal answering tone

Swallowing she spoke softly her throat tight as she struggled to speak " A..aniki..."

Hidan was surprised and held the phone to his face to see if it really was his sister. "Yes, Rei?" Hidan spoke coldly

She flinched slightly at the tone in his voice "J..just thought I would let you know I got to the college safe, a..and.." She took a breath to steady her self and continued lightly " and I'm sorry for what I said earlier... it wasn't right for me to do that"

Hidan's face softened at the phone but whenever he glanced at the amused Alucard his face was then blank again. "Ok, Rei. I'm glad to know that you three got here safely. And it's alright, we will talk more about it later, ok? And did Amy, by any chance, mention her relationship with Alucard? Alucard here was telling me about how he and Amy hooked up a few nights ago…" Hidan's voice carried off at the sound of yelling.

Amy was raging. "Hidan, you little bastard, I was going to tell them tonight! You bastard, you ruined the surprise!! How dare you, I'm going to fucking skin you whenever I fucking see you! I'll destroy you! I'll let you fucking hold Chi Itsuryuu and you'll be in so much pain!" Amy raged. She started to yell profanities, but Rei grabbed the phone away from her.

Rei sighed a bit "No she didn't mention it.... what dorm are you in.. I could use a hug seriously.."

Sora made a face and stuck out her tongue " Ewwwww sis you and Alucard?"

Amy stuck her tongue out at Sora. "Hey, have you ever seen him?? Damn, he is one. Fucking. Sexy. Man!" Amy said with a slight blush on her face whenever she heard that familiar laugh on the phone.

Rei sighed slightly and muttered " Alucard.. Give Hidan back his phone please Alucard smirks slightly and tosses the phone back to Hidan " your Imotou wants to talk to you"

Hidan smirked and held it to his ear. "Well, how about that threat now, Amy?" Hidan asked only to get the sound of a babbling Amy.

Rei frowned "Aniki...stop pestering Amy, it gets annoying when she's pissed... like I asked earlier what dorm are you in I seriously need a hug"

Hidan smirked but stopped laughing. "Ok, um..." Hidan looked back at Alucard who rolled his eyes and sighed before saying "The dorm number is twelve, you idiot." Hidan looked at Alucard annoyed. "Oh sorry, but you were talking about you "Girlfriend" so much that I was trying to get you to shut up, so I didn't get to look at the dorm number!" Hidan said aloud, the phone by his ear still. He looked at the phone and chuckled. "Oops?" Amy had a fairly large blush on his cheeks. "H-He talks about me?" Amy then grabbed the phone again. "It better be good talk, or else I'll kick both of your asses!" Amy said into the phone.

Rei scowled and tries to grab her phone back her fingers raking against the side of Amy's cheek " Hey give it back Amy! It's mine!"

Amy flinched and a growl erupted from her throat. The growl was inhuman and very demonic. "Sorry Rei, I got too excited. You know how I am with my boyfriend~~" Amy practically purred before she started to slowly slip out of sight, her bags in tow. She was trying to get away from them, and to Alucard.

She sighed " Ok now what room number was that again?"

"Twelve!" Amy yelled from the front of the male's dorm

Sora smirked slightly and walked behind Rei who knocked softly on the door, her cheeks still stained red from the tears she didn't know that had fallen on the previous bike ride.

Hidan came to the door, a tick mark on his forehead. He slammed the door open and was ready to cuss out the people at the door, but in the doorway was Amy, Sora, and Rei. "Rei!" Hidan said and he threw his arms around her and hugged her. "Rei, maybe you should go and take a shower and then go to bed. All three of you look tired. Plus, Rei, you've been crying." Hidan said

she sniffled lightly and shakes her head " I'm not sleepy Hidan-aniki.." she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back, the top of her head resting just under his chin

Amy was looking at Hidan and Rei with soft eyes, but worried eyes for Rei. "Rei, maybe he's right. All three of us need some sleep. Our sleeping is confusing, but we are vampires with demons in us. We still need to sleep during the day." Amy put a hand on Rei's back.

She nods some and walks to one of the bedrooms and a few minutes later her light snores are heard.

Amy stays in the hallway with Sora.

Sora sighs and looks at Hidan

Amy stepped up beside Sora.

Alucard suddenly appeared grabbed her then vanished

Amy had squeaked whenever he grabbed her and disappeared

Sora smiles sadly " Your wondering how bad it's been aren't you?"

Hidan shifted uncomfortably, not liking to be read so easily. "Yes, I have. Dearly." Hidan spoke with such..despair that it even un-edged himself

I'm not going to sugar-coat it or anything... after you left he got worse started drinking more, he blackened her eye twice... broke her wrist three times and cant tell you how many cigarette burns she's had..."

Hidan looked at Sora shocked. "H-How bad did she get?" Hidan asked a little hesitation in his voice

"Hidan.... addicted to pain killers.. "

Hidan's eyes slowly widened and his iris and pupils became smaller and smaller, until they were small; showing that he was beyond shocked. "S-She's addicted...to pain killers?" Hidan told Sora to come in and he went over and sat in a chair, his hands in his hair. "P-Pain killers?" Hidan mumbled. He was going to be in shock for a while....

Sora sat down by him and ran her hands up and down his back slowly.

**--**

Alucard gave a slight smirk and ran his fingers across Amy's lips and chuckled lightly before lowering his head until his lips were mere inches from hers, smirking once more he teasingly raised his head.

Amy pouted and lightly smacked his arm and turned away. "Oh, so your not going to give me a "hello" kiss? Psh, I see how you are." Amy said turned away, so he would know that she was pouting-but she was actually smirking and looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

He gave a slight chuckle and twirled her around wrapping one arm around her waist and placing his other hand behind her head her lowered his lips and pressed them feather lightly against hers before he slowly ran his tongue along her bottom lip

Amy smirked against the kiss and rejected his entrance. 'That's what you get for teasing me, you bastard.' Amy thought, knowing that he could read her mind

He smirked lightly and pulled up and gave a wolfish grin " Well.. maybe like to tease you"

She smirked back and got close to his lips, her eyes only half-lidded. "Oh? And maybe I like to tease you to." Amy smirked evilly suddenly and pushed him down and crawled on top of him.

He quickly darted up and snaked his arms around her waist and his tongue in her mouth.

He gives a slight smirk and pulls back " Your move Amy-Chan"

Amy smirked, lust evi

* * *

dent in her eyes. Just specks of it though, but her eyes were quickly filling in with the raw lust. "Why don't we take this to somewhere.....softer, Hmm?" Amy asked, grinding against Alucard's groin.

He chokes on his on saliva and turns an interesting shade of red." Ahem, Amy...are you ok?"

Amy suddenly snaps out of it and blinks down at him. Her face is also a nice shade of red. "Uhhh..." She mumbled, awkward. She was then suddenly off of Alucard and standing up. "Bitch, why did you get out!?" Amy mumbled to herself and it was just like..she was having a full conversation with herself!? _**"Well, you two are gonna do it some time, damn. Why keep the**_ _**thoughts away whenever you could fuck him then? Huh?"**_ A demonic voice asked and Amy promptly fell backwards, passed out. _**"Hahahaha! She fell unconscious!"**_ The voice said, now the main voice.

Alucard rolled his eyes and muttered " Bad puppy"

Amy sharply turned around and glared at Alucard. _**"I am not a puppy, I am a full grown wolf! I'm a million years old, pup"**_

He snickered " If it acts and talks like a puppy... it's a puppy"

_**"Spoken like a true Wiseman. How long have you been...alive? Oh, by the way, call me a puppy again and I will have you ripped to shreds by my whole tribe. I am the leader of my tribe. I have twelve tails, and I am NOT afraid to use them to destroy you."**_ The voice said darkly. The voice was suddenly gone and Amy was back.

"What happened?" she asked.

* * *

Hahahaha Cliff hanger FTW.. Well so heres the deal Takai-Sama and I both have agreed that unless we get Five reviews.. Sorry but thats how it goes..

If You Review You May get A cookie.


End file.
